Fast, Furious, and Under Control
by DJFireHawk
Summary: After Brian meets Dom he decides to tell him the truth about why he's there. When he rescues Dom the big man decides to keep him. What new drama will this twist bring about?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fast, Furious, and Under Control

Pairings: Dom/Brian, Vince/Mia, Leon/Jesse, Letty/?

Summary: After Brian meets Dom he decides to tell him the truth about why he's there. When he rescues Dom the big man decides to keep him. What new drama will this twist being about?

A/N: I haven't decided what to do with Letty yet…I have a clear idea of where I want to take this story. It will start off following part of the movie but it will have little changes to suit my plot-line. Then it'll take a drastic left turn out of the movie script and into my imagination. Just a fair warning though…there will be slash aplenty. You don't like that…then don't read this story.

Chapter 1

"Thanks a lot Mia, see you tomorrow."

Vince got an irritated look on his face as he muttered 'tomorrow' and stood up to follow Brian to his truck.

"Try Fat Burger from now on. You can get yourself a doucle cheese with fries for $2.95 faggot!"

Brian smirked over his shoulder.

"I like the tuna here."

Dom snorted as the wind carried the man's smartass comment to his ears. He rolled his shoulders as Vince went at him again.

"Bullshit asshole, no one likes the tuna here."

"Well I do."

Brian grunted as Vince tackled him into the side of the Truck. The two started throwing punches and curses and Mia yelled at her brother.

"Jesus Christ Dom, Will you get out there please. I'm sick of this shit!"

Dom stood up and looked at the two, He had to admit the blonde could hold his own even though Vince was clearly bigger.

"What did you put in that sandwich?"

"That's really funny."

Dom smirked and went out to separate the two. He shoved Vince into Leon and pushed Brian into the hood of a car. He had to fight back a smirk at the blonde's response to that.

"Hey man, he was in my face."

Dom stepped closer to him.

"I'm in your face."

Vince tried to launch at Brian again so Dom shoved him and yelled.

"Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!"

He looked at Jesse and told him to grab the blonde's wallet. He flips it open and gives Brian a funny look, the name doesn't fit in his opinion.

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"No man."

"Don't come around here again."

Dom tosses the wallet back to him and turns to walk away. The blonde just couldn't let it go.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit!"

Dom told him he no longer worked for Harry and the man got a stunned look on his face and left. Dom got his own shock when Harry refused to fire him, spouting some shit about good help being hard to find.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fast, Furious, and Under Control

Pairings: Dom/Brian, Vince/Mia, Leon/Jesse, Letty/?

Summary: After Brian meets Dom he decides to tell him the truth about why he's there. When he rescues Dom the big man decides to keep him. What new drama will this twist being about?

A/N: I haven't decided what to do with Letty yet…I have a clear idea of where I want to take this story. It will start off following part of the movie but it will have little changes to suit my plot-line. Then it'll take a drastic left turn out of the movie script and into my imagination. Just a fair warning though…there will be slash aplenty. You don't like that…then don't read this story.

Chapter 2

Dom grinned as he rolled into the staging area for that night's race. He gave his hellos, flirted a little, pissed off Letty…again, and met up with his buddies Hector and Edwin who had been checking out a newcomer's car. Dom didn't bother to look at the new guy as they started discussing race details and told Hector he'd be holding the money. He froze ad the blonde's voice rang out saying he wanted in. The man walked over and held up his pink slip when they guys started to give him lip about running with the big dogs.

"I lose, winner takes my car free and clear. I win; I get the cash and the respect."

Dom scoffed at him, "Respect?"

"To some people that's more important."

The serious tone he said that in made Dom look at him a bit differently. He had Jesse look at the car and almost laughed as the poor kid nearly had an orgasm over it. Brian laughed and ruffled Jesse's hair a bit before looking at Dom.

"So what do you say? Am I worthy?"

Dom smirked at him, he could take that question in a whole other direction, but not here…not now.

"I don't know yet…but you're in."

After the race was over Brian stood next to his now smoking car, a look of pure ecstacy on his face. Dom got out of his car and gave him an expectant look. The response he got actually made him laugh out loud. The blonde was clearly high on the adrenaline rush and Dom was pretty sure this was the guy's first real race.

"I almost had you man."

"You never had me…you never had your car."

Brian was about to return a comment when Leon started yelling over the radio about cops coming. Everyone bailed out of the area. Dom stashed his car in a parking garage and tried to casually walk down the street. A pai of cop cars tried to corner him and he ran down an alley into a set of headlights. He was shocked when he heard Brian's voice telling him to jump in. He had the door handle in a death grip as the clearly-insane blonde threaded the needle between a pair of cop cars. The guy could drive, he'd give him that much.

"You saved my ass. Already did 2 in Lompoc…not going back. You've got serious balls man. I owe you one."

Brian smirked and gave him a cheeky grin.

"That mean I get to keep my car?"

"Not a chance."

Dom groaned as this little Asian punk and his gang herded them into their area and made them get out of the car. Tran looked at the car and then looked at Brian.

"That your ride?"

"It was, now it's his."

Dom shook his head.

"Not yet, haven't taken delivery."

Tran has one of his guys riddle the car with bullets. One guy hurls a glass container inside and the smell of gasoline quickly fills the air. When the man lights an entire book of matches Brian graons.

"Don't fry it man, c'mon please?"

Tran tosses the matches in and the Asians all leave. Dom and Brian trade looks before they both dive for cover moments before the car explodes in a bright orange and blue fireball. The two decide to walk for a bit because Dom wants more information on the guy that just saved his ass.

"So…you still work for Harry. How come he didn't fire you?"

Brian shrugged and decided to just tell Dom the truth.

"He can't really…he'll go to prison if he doesn't cooperate.

Dom's eyes narrowed and he shoved Brian into a nearby wall.

"Explain yourself…quickly."

"I'm a cop. I'm working undercover to find out who's hijacking trucks. After I met you and your team though, I realized what a real family is like. I've never really had that so I guess I just wanted to hang around and see it more. I know my Sergeant cares about me, but that's mostly because he knew my old man…not because of me. I just…I don't know…I'm gonna quit as soon as they get what they want."

Dom gave him a hard stare at first, but when he talked about never really having a true family his gaze softened and his grip loosened.

"You saying you'd leave you job as a cop and join me?"

"If you'll have me."

Dom smirked at him and grabbed his chin. He made sure Brian knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh I'll have you Spilner."

"O'Conner…My name is Brian O'Conner."

"Alright O'Conner. I can tell you one thing. There are two groups jacking trucks. My team is one of them, but we never hurt the drivers. The other team is Tran…the guys that roasted your car."

Brian nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'd rather you stopped, but if you do keep going, be warned that the truckers are arming themselves now. One of you could get seriously hurt or killed."

"We'll be careful Bri."

Brian snorted at the nickname, and then gave Dom a thoughtful look.

"I can help. I can lead them away from you guys and get them to take down Tran. I just have to get evidence against him."

"How about 4 black civics and some stolen goods, will that work?"

Brian nodded.

"That'll work."

"We use black civics too, makes it harder to pin it on us if they get him."

Brian grinned as Dom hailed a Taxi to take them to his house.

"Let's go get some beer. You like Corona?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fast, Furious, and Under Control

Pairings: Dom/Brian, Vince/Mia, Leon/Jesse, Letty/?

Warnings: Slash aplenty, and typical Fast and Furious stuff not suitable for children.

A/N: This story has officially developed a mind of its own and I give up trying to make it bend to my will. I'm just gonna let it do what it wants to know so if stuff gets crazy or weird it's not my fault.

Chapter 3

As they exit the Taxi Dom looks up to see Mia looking out the window at them. He gives her a small shake of his head, letting her know that he doesn't want her to try for Brian, and she frowns at him. Once inside he scowls at the loud music and raging party going on. He unplugs the stereo and tells all of the "guests" to get out.

"Ya'll look real worried sitting here having beer and partying."

Vince looked up as he went to answer the big man, but got pissed off when he saw Brian behind him.

"Why the hell did you bring the Buster here?"

"Because the Buster kept my ass out of prison! I didn't see you out there trying to find me."

"The cops were all over man, we barely made it out of there. That shit was orchestrated."

Dom smirked at Brian who groaned as Dom unleashed absolute chaos.

"Brian tells me the cops have an undercover in one of the other crews."

Vince lost it completely and started yelling anything that came to mind.

"How the fuck would he know that? He's a cop Dom! He has to be a cop to know that shit man! I'm gonna kick his ass right here, right now!"

Dom smoothly stepped between Vince and Brian with a look that could make Batman himself run for cover.

"He's cool Vince. Leave him alone. He's working with us, not them."

Mia's hand on his arm calms Vince almost immediately and Brian chuckles a bit. Everyone sits as Dom and Brian start talking about their little scheme. Mia and Letty pull Brian onto the couch in between them, glaring at each other over his head. Dom shakes his head at them but decides to let them fight it out if the blonde is interested in them so he sits back in his chair and does nothing. Brian's sudden bout of laughter gets him more than one raised eyebrow. Dom rolls his eyes.

"What's so funny Bri?"

Brian gives him a light glare for the nickname. Then he starts to look a little bit nervous as he answers.

"Um…nobody hit me for this…please? I'm not into girls alright? I'm not gonna hit on any of you guys so don't get all upset."

Vince actually relaxes when he hears that and Brian looks at him with an amused 'I know your secret' look. Mia and Letty are both pouting at him now which has Leon and Jesse on the floor laughing. Brian looks at Dom, nervousness dancing in his eyes as he chews on his bottom lip. Dom's eyes zero in on that lip, but instead of pouncing on the unsuspecting blonde he speaks.

"You still owe me a ten second car Bri."

Brian just grins and tells him he'll get one.

Next Day…

Brian pulls into the garage with a short flatbed truck carrying battered and trashed Nissan. Dom gives him a 'what the hell' look and Jesse bursts into laughter.

"Dude, he said a ten second car not a ten minute car."

Dom smirks and jumps onto the bandwagon with his own comment.

"You planning to tow it across the finish line?"

Brian shakes his head with a big grin.

"C'mon guys, no faith."

"Oh I've got faith Bri, but that car's gonna need a miracle."

Brian just smirks and pops the hood. Jesse flips his lid and starts spouting tech talk and ideas fast enough to set Brian's head spinning, but the kid's enthusiasm is contagious.

"This will decimate all…after you pour about fifteen grand into it."

Brian's jaw goes slack when Dom doesn't even hesitate to take over the costs. Brian starts to protest but Dom silences him with a look.

"You're gonna race for me Bri, Race Wars is coming up and you're gonna need a car. With a little training you're driving will earn back at least 3 times what I'm putting out. Maybe I'll even give you a rematch."

Jesse shakes his head at Brian.

"Don't do it man…"

Brian can't stop himself, one look at Dom's smirking face and he knows…

"I'm in."

Jesse groans as Dom laughs and heads inside the garage to open up the tools.

"He owns you now man…no escape."

Brian chuckles and leans in to whisper in the kid's ear.

"Maybe I don't want to escape."

Later in the afternoon Vince, Leon, and the girls are walking past the garage and they all stop and stare at the sight before them. Jesse is somewhere underneath the car and Brian is bent over the side of the hood as he and Jesse hold a conversation. Brian curses as the wrench he's using slips and he hits his own finger. Mia and Letty groan when Dom presses into Brian's backside and grabs the injured finger. The big man locks eyes with his smaller prey as he lifts the finger to his mouth and gently sucks on it. Vince and Leon both look like they've been hit by a truck and the girls are biting their tongues to keep from squealing and ruining the moment. Dom's other hand reaches around to hold the squirming man in place. Vince and Leon hightail into the house, both red as tomatoes and grab Mia and Letty on the way to drag them along. Dom steps back from the clearly shaken Brian as Jesse slides out from under the car.

"You okay man? That sounded painful. Why the hell are you all red Brian?"

Dom laughs at Jesse's question and tells the kid to head inside and start getting himself cleaned up for dinner. Jesse nods and takes off leaving Brian and Dom alone in the garage.

"I have something to show you Bri…come with me."

Brian nods helplessly as Dom drags him to his car. He's absolutely speechless when Dom shows him his dad's car and tells him all of this personal stuff. Dom opens up to him, looking adorably embarrassed, and Brian can't help but return the favor.

"My dad, isn't really the nurturing type. Hardened cop through and through. Kicked me out when I told him I didn't like girls…only told him so he'd stop flinging them at me all the time. He tried to turn my best friend Rome against me, but he stuck by me, at least until he got arrested. He blamed me for not warning but I didn't know, no one told me about it. My dad's old partner, Tanner, got me a job out here in LA so I took the chance."

Dom nodded at him and the two shared a look, a moment of acknowledgement. Brian broke the silence with a statement that made Dom frown and place a protective arm around Brian.

"I have to get into Tran's warehouse. I have to see it for myself to be able to tell the feds about it."

Dom growled in frustration. He knew Brian was right, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. That growl went straight down Brian's spine and caused a little shiver. Dom realized this but pretended he didn't. They got back in the car to head home, there was planning to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fast, Furious, and Under Control

Pairings: Dom/Brian, Vince/Mia, Leon/Jesse, Letty/?

Warnings: Slash aplenty, and typical Fast and Furious stuff not suitable for children.

A/N: I know…two chapters at once. I have the next week off from classes so I'm using it to do some writing. God my fingers hurt tho. I'm skipping Hector's garage all together b/c it's not needed in my story, and the events of Tran's garage will be slightly tweaked, not drastically though.

Chapter 4

Jesse kept watch outside in his little Beetle as Brian, Vince, and Dom slipped into Tran's warehouse. They see the four black Civics to one side, and some other cars with no engines. Brian sees a stack of DVD boxes and starts writing serial numbers on his arm. Jesse sounds a warning through the walkie talkie. Vince and Dom both slide into the sump area under one of the cars. Dom realizes Brian isn't following and grabs him by the ankle, pulling him down and into his chest just as the garage doors slide open and Tran's gang comes roaring in. They pull some poor guy out of one of the cars and start pumping oil into his mouth. Dom has one hand over Brian's mouth, and the other wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him from trying to help and getting himself killed. Even Vince is disturbed by the scene and has to look elsewhere. Once Tran's gang is finally gone they slip back out of the garage and meet an anxious Jesse in the alley out back. As soon as they're safely in the alley Dom rounds on Brian, his face rivaling a thunderstorm as he backs the smaller man into the nearest wall. Vince puts a hand on Jesse's shoulder as moves to intervene.

"Stay out of it Jesse…he won't hurt him he was just worried."

Dom growls at Brian as he pins his hands over his head.

"What in the hell were you doing? You could have been killed if I hadn't pulled you down in time! What the hell was so distracting?"

Brian gave him a sheepish look and pulled at his hands until Dom let go. He rolled up his sleeve and showed him the serial numbers.

"I had to get something to take to the feds and get them off of your tail."

Vince snorts as he watches all of Dom's anger deflate at Brian's words. As they head back to the house Brian calls Tanner and fills him in on what he saw and gives him the serial numbers. Tanner looks them up and they match some of the stolen goods from one of the hijacked shipments. Tanner tells Brian he needs to come in and meet with Bilkins and Brian agrees after a nod from Dom.

The next day Brian sits in Bilkins' makeshift office with him and Sgt. Tanner.

"Alright O'Connor, first thing I need to know is how you got these numbers and found out about the assault on Mr. Ted Henderson."

"Confidential informant."

Brian's reply was swift and Bilkins sighed as he gave Tanner a 'help me' look. Tanner snorted, used to Brian and his antics.

"Give him the name Brian; it stays in this room until after the raid so whoever it is will be safe."

Brian snorted at him.

"I'm not stupid Tanner. I'll give you the name on one condition."

Bilkins gave him an expectant look.

"I want your word, both of you, that you won't go after this guy for anything. He stays free and clear in this mess."

Bilkins and Tanner exchanged looks and Bilkins threw his hands up.

"Alright O'Connor. Whoever he is, he'll be safe from us alright?"

"Yeah, alright. It's Dominic Toretto. He and one of his buddies witnessed the assault through an open garage door and saw the black civics. They got me inside to get the serial numbers and got me back out safely."

Tanner looked at him suspiciously.

"How did he know to give you this information and get you in there for those numbers?"

"Relax Tanner, don't have kittens on me man. I told him I'm a cop because I figured the truth would get me farther with this guy than lying and hiding things…and I was right. Tran's our guy, I know it."

Bilkins nodded and gave Brian a satisfied look.

"We take Tran in 48 hours. O'Connor, I want you on the raid team. Relax Tanner, the whole raid team will be wearing masks so he'll be fine. In the meantime, you stay in the field and keep your ears tuned."

"I got it."

Brian started to leave but turned back for a few more words.

"If either of you goes back on your word and goes after Toretto…I'm out. I know you understand that Tanner."

Tanner understood him perfectly and watched the young man leave with a heavy sigh.

Brian waited until he was safely back at Dom's place before losing his mind. His joyful yell brought the whole team running to his side. His joy was so contagious that he even had Vince smiling.

"What the hell Brian? You're practically bouncing man."

"I got great news Jesse. The feds and Sergeant Tanner both promised to leave Dom alone after they take down Tran."

Everyone threw questions at him but Dom silenced them all with his question.

"What did you have to agree to to make that happen Bri?"

All eyes turned to Brian with concern now and he flushed a bit.

"I have to be in the raid party, but I'll be masked so Tran won't know it's me."

"That's not the point Bri…I'm more worried about you getting shot by one of Tran's men."

"I won't though. Bilkins isn't sending me in until everyone is secure, then I'll go in with the second half of the team to search the place for evidence. I'll be fine. I promise."

Dom yanked Brian into him and kissed him, not a sweet gentle first kiss but a hard possessive kiss of claimed territory. Brian could have sworn his toes curled. Everyone was politely looking elsewhere, but poor Jesse was transfixed by the sight almost as much as he was by a pretty car. Leon noticed this and shook his head. He reached over en gave the kid a light smack on his ass, earning him an indignant squeak followed by a confused look. He just smiled and motioned the kid to follow him outside.

Once outside Leon gave Jesse an appraising stare that made poor Jesse shiver. Leon took advantage of that shiver and pulled him in for a hug.

"W-What are you doing Leo?"

"You looked cold Jess…thought you might like to be a bit warmer."

Jesse swallowed hard and tried to squirm out of Leon's grasp. The older of the pair simply tightened his grip and gave Jesse a curious look.

"I saw you in there Jesse. You were completely star struck by those two."

"I…I've just never…you know…seen two guys kiss before."

Leon rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Jesse was clearly not good with subtle. He leaned down and captured Jesse's mouth in a soft gentle kiss, and was pleasantly surprised when the kiss was returned with enthusiasm. The two spent several more minutes outside exploring each other's mouths until Vince came outside and caught them. The man just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Dom wants everyone inside and in bed. We gotta finish Brian's car tomorrow before Race Wars tomorrow night."

The two nodded and ducked back inside. Jesse started to head for his room, but Leon tugged him into his own and smothered the younger man's protest with a kiss. Vince just muttered some more about room sharing and went into his own room. He froze as two pairs of eyes, attached to two scantily-clad bodies, looked up at him. He groaned as he came to the realization that Dom was going to kill him in the morning because no straight man in the world could resist what was before him right now.

A/N: 3 guesses who's in Vince's room, and the first 2 don't count. Next chapter is Race Wars, the Raid on Tran, and more.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fast, Furious, and Under Control

Pairings: Dom/Brian, Letty/Vince/Mia, Leon/Jesse

Warnings: Slash aplenty, and typical Fast and Furious stuff not suitable for children.

A/N: Alright…here's chapter 5. Thank you so much to all my reviewers so far. Ya'll make me happier than Connor MacManus and his rope. Please go to my page and vote in my poll. Thank you.

Chapter 5

Brian groaned as his cell phone went off. He looked at the time and cursed, 6am was entirely too early for phone calls. When he finally answers he gets a ribbing from Tanner about beauty sleep and tells the man to 'politely fuck off'. Tanner gets to his point and tells him that there was a hijacking last night and that the raid on Tran's place was moved up and he needed to get down there immediately. He proceeded to tell Tanner that he knows Toretto and his group didn't do it last night, Tanner reluctantly asks why.

"Because Tan, I was with Dom the whole night, he couldn't have left without me knowing it."

Tanner just groans and hangs up the phone before Brian can give him any details. Brian lay back down until Tanner's words sunk in. He shot up and out of the bed with a 'Holy Shit'. Dom rolled over and watched in amusement as Brian ran around trying to find all of his clothes.

"Where the hell is my shirt?"

Dom laughs at him and points up. Brian looks and sure enough, there's his t-shirt hanging off the ceiling fan.

"How the fuck did it get up there?"

Dom just shrugs and tries to look innocent. Brian rolls his eyes as he finally slips out of the room, only to freeze in the hallway as Mia and Letty both come out of Vince's room giggling and hanging off of each other wearing very little in the way of clothing. He pokes his head into the room to see Vince laying on his back staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"You okay Vince?"

"Perfect…do me a favor buster?"

"Sure thing."

"Don't tell Dom…I think he might kill me."

Brian snorted and headed out to his loaned truck. He turned back to the house as Dom called to him. His jaw went slack as Dom tossed him a set of keys.

"Use my car Bri…faster and more reliable than that piece of junk truck."

"Thanks Dom."

"Brian…be careful out there…come back in one piece?"

Brian nods and heads off to meet Tanner and the raid team. At the rendezvous point Brian was outfitted in full tactical gear and the team went over the plan one last time. The raid went off without a hitch until Brian and the second half of the team walked in. Tran recognized Brian despite the half-face mask. The man managed to weasel away from his captors and shot Brian in the chest. Tran managed to run and somehow got away from the heavily armed raid team. Daddy Tran ruled his house with an iron fist and was none-too-pleased with his son's behavior. Brian lay on the ground gasping for air.

"That damned…thing almost…went through…the damn vest."

Tanner rolled his eyes at him.

"Quit being so dramatic Brian. Do you know how many times I've been shot…without a vest?"

Brian groaned at him but finally managed to get up off the floor.

"Fuck that hurt. If it's alright with you two I'm going home now."

Bilkins and Tanner nodded at him and Brian high-tailed it out of there. Dom was standing in the driveway when Brian rolled in. He noticed Brian wince and rub a spot on his chest and a low growl formed. Brian's eyes shot straight to his at the growl.

"What happened Bri?"

"It's not that bad Dom, my vest protected me."

"What happened?"

"Tran recognized me even with the mask on; he got loose and shot me then disappeared."

Dom's growl went right through the blonde who shivered. Dom grabbed hold of him and wrapped him in his arms. He just held onto his little blonde, reassuring himself that the other man was not badly hurt.

"I'm alright Dom, it's just a little welt. I'm alright."

He looked up as the rest of the group came streaming out of the house asking what had happened. Once Dom told them that Brian had been shot, the poor guy got wrapped up in a group hug. Dom stepped back and laughed at the sight of his little family. Brian managed to escape from the mob hug and made his way back to Dom's side. The bigger man placed a hand on the back of Brian's neck and rubbed at some of the tension there. Brian's answering groan had Dom leading him into the house for a massage to, "work out some of that tension you've got Bri."

That night after dinner they were all in the garage putting the finishing touches on Brian's car. Brian finally got a look at the chosen color and groaned.

"Day-Glo orange guys? Could you make it any more attention grabbing?"

Mi laughed at him.

"We could have made it neon pink…"

Brian made a face and got a laugh out of everyone. The car was finally done and ready to go for Race Wars. Brian noticed Dom giving Vince strange looks and tried to distract the big guy. He popped the hood and leaned in over the engine compartment, feigning that he was checking the tightness of the NOS connections. Dom's growl was enough to tell him his plan had worked and Dom was thoroughly distracted…if only for a moment. Dom figured out what Brian was trying to do and gave him a swift smack on his ass, the resulting yelp brought a smirk to his face as Brian shot back from both him and the car. Vince gulped as Dom rounded on him, he appreciated what Brian tried to do but he knew Dom was nearly impossible to distract for long.

"Alright Dom…don't kill me man. I couldn't resist that, no straight man could possibly have said no to two gorgeous women at the same time man."

Mia and Letty each stepped up to stand on either side of Vince. Mia got right in Dom's face.

"You got Brian…we get Vince. Capiche?"

Dom grunted and then turned back to Brian with an almost sinister smirk on his face. Brian's only response was to gulp and back up a step or two.

"I think somebody needs to be taught why you shouldn't mess with the alpha male…"

Brian's eyes went wide and he took off running into the house, Dom was right behind him and it didn't take long for the big man to catch his smaller prey. He grabbed Brian around the middle and tossed him over his shoulder, heading straight for his bedroom. Brian was protesting the rough treatment.

"This is nothing Bri…wait 'till I got you upstairs. I'm gonna show you what it means to belong to an alpha male."

Brian gave a soft whimper, whether in fear or anticipation or both no one could tell. Vince groaned as they went out of sight.

"I'm not going in there for awhile."

The others nodded in agreement and went to work on their own Race Wars rides trying to ignore the numerous growls, shouts, and other noises coming from upstairs. When Brian came downstairs for breakfast the next morning it took him several minutes to realize everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

Dom stepped up behind him and whispered into his ear.

"You did what? Aww man, I completely forgot about that. You fucking bit me Dom!"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again Bri. It certainly got your attention last night."

Brian flushed bright red as everyone either laughed in amusement or groaned in sympathy. Brian noticed that Jesse was sporting a little love-mark of his own, and smiled at him. The younger man beamed and looked at Leon who smiled back. Brian was happy, and he knew those two would make a great couple. He then returned to glaring petulantly at Dom who just leaned on the counter and smirked at him.

"You didn't have to bite so hard you know."

Dom snorted in response.

"It got my point across didn't it Brian?"

Brian blushed again and decided to exit stage right and stare at his car for a bit. Race Wars was only a handful of hours away, and no one knew where Tran had vanished to.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fast, Furious, and Under Control

Pairings: Dom/Brian, Letty/Vince/Mia, Leon/Jesse

Warnings: Slash aplenty, and typical Fast and Furious stuff not suitable for children.

A/N: Chapter 6 and the arrival of Race Wars. There is a mention of NCIS: LA simply b/c I can. Please go to my page and vote in my poll. Thank you.

Chapter 6

The start of Race Wars had finally arrived and Brian was literally bouncing. Vince and Leon had been "asked" by Dom to keep an eye on the hyper blonde in case Tran showed up, a task the two men were taking very seriously. Jesse was making last minute adjustments to the cars while the girls were flirting with each other. When Dom finally returned from signing them all in he had a severe scowl on his face.

"Tran is here somewhere. He signed in about an hour before we got here."

Brian stopped bouncing with a small frown as he scanned the growing crowd. He gave Dom a small smile as the big man's arms came around him.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you Bri…not a chance."

"I know Dom, I know."

"Uh, guys…not to ruin the moment or anything here but, we've got races to win."

Brian pulled Jesse into a gentle headlock as everyone laughed. Letty raced first, and of course won. Vince and Leon were in the same race and Leon beat Vince by a mere inch. Finally Brian's turn came and he started to slide into his car, only to be stopped by Dom's grip on his arm.

"What's wrong Dom?"

"Tran…he's in the same race as you, and he's watching."

"I'm not backing down Dom. I'm a damn good driver and I can beat him…Hell I almost beat you!"

Dom snorted at him but let go of his arm. After Brian was inside Dom leaned in through the window.

"Be careful Bri. Please?"

"I'll be fine Dom…don't worry."

Dom stepped back to stand with the rest of the team as the racers took off. He held his breath through the entire race until Brian crossed the line well ahead of the pack. He smiled when Brian hopped out with his signature grin in place.

"Did you see that Dom? I beat them by like a mile man!"

Dom's grin turned into a look of terror as Tran gunned his engine and headed straight for Brian. Brian turned to face the car, and instead of running away…he ran towards it. At the last moment he jumped up and did a handspring off the hood of the car, landing in an off-balance crouch behind it. Tran's car plowed into Brian's and knocked the man unconscious.

"Brian!"

"I'm alright Dom…I'm alright!"

The team surrounded him with mixed looks of shock and awe at his little stunt.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Vince summed it up with his response, which sent Brian into a fit of laughter.

"Where the fuck did you learn that move?"

"I spent some time with NCIS and a certain secretive agent of theirs taught me a lot of interesting survival tricks. Plus a friend of mine is their LAPD liaison so I'm still in touch."

Brian turned to Tran's car and noticed smoke coming from it.

"Shit! Dom, get these people out of here now! I'm gonna have to call this in and get an ambulance and fire truck here. Move!"

Dom frowned a bit but turned to the crowd as asked.

"Unless you all want to get arrested or barbecued I suggest you run now. Cops are gonna be here soon and this car might blow. Move your butts people!"

The sound of screaming tires filled the air as people hurried to flee the area. Brian called Tanner and explained what had happened and was rewarded with some rather inventive cursing that left him blinking at the phone.

"He yelled at me and hung up…medic, fire, and cops are on the way though. You guys might want to head home before they get here."

They all looked at him like he was stupid, but it was Jesse that answered.

"No way man, we're a family and we stick together. Right guys?"

They all nodded and Brian felt himself fill to bursting with happiness. Dom grabbed Brian in his arms and hugged him as close as he could, just grateful that his little blonde wasn't hurt. Leon and Vince had their hands full with the other three team members. When the ambulance arrived, Tanner was right on its ass making Brian smirk at the man and start teasing him.

"Geeze Tan, what were you doing like 190 on the freeway? Shit, you almost beat the meds here."

"Shut it Brian O'Connor. Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine Tanner. Had to do a handspring off of Tran's car though."

Tanner blinked at him and shook his head.

"I guess those NCIS guys taught you something useful after all. Where is Tran anyway?"

"I pulled him out and off to the side, just in case. He's over there."

Brian pointed to the area as firemen swarmed the wreckage, dousing it with foam. The meds took Tran and a pair of police officers into the ambulance and left.

"He's going to prison for this Brian. He attempted to kill you, knowing that you're an officer. Even his daddy can't bail him outta this one."

"Thanks Tan. You're not gonna mess with my team right?"

Tanner sighed and gave Brian a soft look.

"No Brian. You've been like a son to me and I'm happy you finally found somewhere to belong. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure no one messes that up. You just try not to get into too much trouble alright?"

Brian just grinned as Dom started dragging him off towards his car.

"I'll come in tomorrow to type up my report on this…probably in the afternoon though!"

Tanner shook his head and went home. He was surprised to get an email from Brian's friend Marty simply called 'Amazing Car Flip' with a link inside to a video. The video was Tran trying to kill Brian and Brian flipping over the car. Tanner spewed coffee out of his mouth like a cherub in a fountain. He was gonna smack that kid next time he saw him, that 'useful trick' could have gotten him killed. Tanner's wife watched from the doorway with an amused smile at Brian's antics, although the young man was probably the reason her husband was getting so many grey hairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Fast, Furious, and Under Control

A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile due to life getting in the way. Between illness, injury, work, school, and caring for my mom and grandma…been a tad bit busy lately. Sorry. This will be the last chapter for this fic.

Chapter 7

Brian groaned as his phone went off, and a glance at the clock showed it to be four in the morning.

"The hell Tanner?! It's four AM man…"

He was cut off by the sharp and anxious words of his father's oldest friend.

"Brian, stay inside. Tran managed to get loose and is now at large. He killed a Navy officer and stole the man's car and gun. As I'm sure you can guess this means NCIS is now involved. One of their people is on his way to your location now. Do not open the door until you're sure it's him. I repeat once again…Stay Inside."

Brian stared at the phone after Tanner hung up, the phone sliding out of his numb fingers to land in his lap. Dom watched as the blonde's face grew more and more pale. He gently framed that face in his hands and pressed his forehead to Brian's.

"Bri, talk to me. What happened?"

"He got loose Dom…Tran is out there…"

Dom growled softly and pulled Brian into his chest, determined to keep him there so he'd be safe. That only lasted until the doorbell rang and Brian took off like a bullet from a gun, tripping over his own feet halfway down the stairs and face planting into the carpet at the base of them. Dom leaned against the wall upstairs, trying not to laugh at the hyper blonde, as the rest of the team gathered and leaned on the railing upstairs to look down. Dom growled as Brian reached for the handle of the door.

"Brian…"

The warning in his voice made everyone freeze in place as Brian turned his puppy-eyes on the bigger male. Dom shook his head with another soft growl.

"What if it's him Bri? I'm not gonna lose you because of your tendency to be reckless."

Brian snorted loudly and leaned heavily on the door as laughter shook him.

"Dom…seriously? I highly doubt Tran is going to ring the doorbell…he'd just break it down and start shooting."

The blonde yanked the door open, not giving Dom another chance to protest, only to be yanked into an almost bone-crushing hug. When the men separated Dom was behind Brian, hands on his shoulders as he glowered at the newcomer.

"I should kick your ass for making me worry so much Brian…I am way too young and handsome to be getting grey hair."

Brian snorted at him and shook his head, lips quirking into a smirking grin.

"Sorry G…It's not entirely my fault…bad guys just seem to target our family."

G. Callen shook his head and ruffled Brian's hair only to have his hand smacked away as the slightly shorter blonde gave him a half-hearted glare.

"So…aside from trying to get yourself killed…again…how has my favorite cousin been?"

Brian's response was to shove G into the couch and laugh.

"I'm your only cousin…and you've been shot way more times than I have…and stabbed…and almost ran over…and nearly blown up…"

"That's enough out of you…Sam's bad enough thanks."

G grumbled and pulled Brian into a headlock, making everyone laugh as the smaller male whined and begged for mercy.

"Is this the one that taught you to vault over a moving car?"

Brian blinked up at Dom after G shoved him onto one of the loveseats before flopping down next to him.

"Umm…yes…among other things."

Dom gave G an appraising look before putting his hand out.

"In that case I owe you a thank you…that skill saved his life last night."

G took the offered hand and nodded.

"I know…I saw the video online…Eric found it."

Brian turned to G with wide blue eyes.

"Oh shit…did…SHE see it too?"

G snorted loudly and nodded.

"Oh yes…the whole team saw it…and Hetty was none-too-pleased either. I expect she'll call soon to give you an earful."

Brian paled and swallowed hard, making everyone else wonder who this Hetty person was to inspire such a reaction from the normally bold blonde. As if on cue Brian's cell rang and he sighed in resignation as he answered it. The poor guy didn't even get the entire word 'hello' out before a female voice could be heard ranting on the other end of the line. G was watching Brian's facial expressions and smirking in amusement, trying not to laugh out loud. He looked at an equally amused Dom and motioned to the door.

"My partner is outside checking the perimeter; he should be done by time Hetty is."

The two shared a look as the rest of Dom's team made their way down the stairs and onto the other seating in the room. Vince was on the couch sandwiched between Mia and Letty, Leon sat in an armchair with Jesse draped across his lap, and Dom sat himself on the other loveseat while pulling Brian into his lap. A firm series of knocks had G giving the door a raised eyebrow, his voice filled with amusement.

"Sam…just open the door and get in here already."

The door opened to reveal a muscular black man with a scowl on his face, which was promptly hit by a pillow thrown by G who then attempted to look innocent. Sam stalked over to the loveseat and sat next to G, smacking him in the face with the pillow before dragging the smirking male against his side and pinning him there. Sam's voice rumbled around the room as he smirked at his partner.

"I need stop letting you hang around Kensi and Deeks so much…they're a bad influence."

G chuckled and stretched himself out so his head was in Sam's lap, the larger man smirking as he ran his fingers through G's hair and the man damn-near started purring. Brian blinked at his phone as it went silent, his ears still ringing from Hetty's lecture.

"Well…that went better than last time at least."

G laughed and shook his head while Sam gave Brian an amused look.

"Last time you almost got blown up, along with the two of us. None of us could hear properly for a couple hours after that lecture."

Sam rubbed one of his ears in memory of that one. Brian snuggled himself into Dom's side with a soft happy sigh. Dom gently rubbed Brian's back and looked at the rest of his family.

"We'll get Tran make no mistake…one way or another we'll take him out before he can dare touch my Brian."

"Your Brian?"

G's voice was thick with the effort to contain his laughter, emphasizing the first word heavily. He was happy that Brian finally seemed to have found his place in the world; his cousin had seemed so lost for so long and he deserved to be happy.

"Yes…mine…and he knows it well."

Brian nodded, eyes closed as he nuzzled Dom's neck with a contented little mewling sound.

"Yep…he's definitely owned."

Sam gently smacked G upside his head.

"Be nice G. You're in no place to point fingers."

Callen flushed slightly and Sam kissed him softly. They all spent the rest of that morning making plans for defense and possible traps in case Tran was dumb enough to come after them there…he wasn't thankfully. Tran was smart enough to wait until they went out somewhere, but unfortunately for him that was exactly what they had planned for. Callen and Sam had decided to lay a trap for Tran, using Brian as the bait to lure him out into the open again. Callen and Brian went on a 'grocery run' while Sam, Kensi, and Deeks took up positions outside. Dom and the rest of the team were left behind, Dom pacing the living room in worry. Brian had convinced him to stay back, but only just barely.

Once they got to the store Brian piled things the team actually needed into his cart, Callen hovering as close as possible without seeming like he was guarding his cousin. Tran waited long enough for them to load the stuff into Brian's trunk before striking. Tran was alone; the rest of his crew had been arrested before, and only had a single gun in hand. Callen pushed Brian behind him, he wouldn't go for his weapon yet…he wouldn't have to. Sam was sneaking up behind Tran, Kensi and Deeks coming from the sides while darting behind cars. Tran was about to pull the trigger and kill both blonde males when the cold metal of a muzzle pressed against the back of his neck, making him freeze in place at the angry voice that growled out behind him.

"You pull that trigger and I will make sure your death is as slow and painful as I can make it. Trust me…I can make it extremely painful."

Tran slowly let go of his gun and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. As Sam handcuffed Tran and marched him to the waiting SUV, Kensi and Deeks ready to take him to the boatshed for questioning. Brian let out a tense breath of air. Callen pulled Brian into a hug and pushed him towards the car.

"Let's get you home before Dom wears a hole in the floor. I'm sure he hasn't stopped pacing since we left because Sam does the same thing whenever I'm in potential danger."

Brian nodded quickly and hopped into the driver's seat, Callen taking the passenger side while Sam tucked into the back with the groceries. When Brian spun his wheels and took off like a bullet Callen and Sam shared a look…now they knew how he'd gotten that particular nickname. Sam had a white-knuckle grip on the door handle by the time Brian drifted sideways into the driveway. Callen was laughing in pure enjoyment and Brian wore a bright grin on his face as they piled out of the car. Brian didn't even manage to take two steps before he was pulled into a tight hug, his face pressed tight into Dom's chest as the older male checked him for injuries.

"I'm alright Dom. It's over now. Tran is in custody and I promise you he can't escape from Callen's team."

Dom just growled softly and dragged Brian into the house, the others following at a slower pace now that the treat was over. Life was looking up for everyone and Brian couldn't be happier. Dom and the team had promised they'd stop the hijacking, though the street racing was still on and Brian was all for that. Callen and Sam came by often, and Callen had even gotten into the racing a bit but always kept a blackout helmet on to keep his identity secret. Everyone was happy, at least until the next crisis popped up in their lives.


End file.
